


Love John's Way

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Love at First Sight, M/M, soft john, unaired pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: On their first case together, John realizes just how far he'll go for Sherlock - and why.





	Love John's Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holmezyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmezyan/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "Love My Way" by the Psychedelic Furs.

He’s an army doctor, home now  
But he never lost his gun, you know  
On a case of life or death  
One bullet is enough in  
  
Love John’s way, he will shoot foes  
He follows where Sherlock goes

He’ll put himself in danger  
He’ll make the villains pay  
For threatening his flatmate  
With whom he wants to stay  
  
There’s softness there, behind his eyes  
There’s love inside his heart  
He just wants to kiss Sherlock  
And make him fall apart  
‘Cause he’s in  
  
Love John’s way, he will shoot foes  
He follows where Sherlock goes  
Love John’s way, he will shoot foes  
He follows where Sherlock goes  
  
Love John’s way, he will shoot foes  
He follows where his heart goes  
  
Now John and Sherlock are in love  
It happened at first sight  
Neither of them will forget  
Their magical first night  
  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
   
_Ah-hoo_  
_Ah-hoo_  
_Ah-hoo_  
   
_Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh-ahh, ahh  
__Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh-ahh, ahh_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by Holmezyan, who was the winner of my tumblr 700 follower giveaway.
> 
> Kind comments and kudos make me smile. :D


End file.
